LSDj vs Nanoloop
LSDJ VS NANOLOOP Author: Berko Milleit stebsly schrieb: > > Hi all – I'm just getting into GB tracking – a few of my buddies have > Nanoloop and I just discovered LSDJ... I can only own one! Which > should I get?? I know this is the LSDJ list and the bias will > probably slant to it – I guess... but an honest comparison will help > me out – I'm leaning to LSDJ 'cause I'm a tracker (MT2 rulez...) and > I'm into having a schwack of sampled phonemes/drum sounds available > to me... BTW, anyone on the list do Vid. Game audio for a living? hello, I own both – LSDJ and Nano Loop. Nano Loop is very easy to handle and you can make good and weired drums with the wave (s) channel and you can set up hihat patterns very quickly (quicker than LSDJ). then the workflow is unique – more like editing a hardware drum machine than a computer program. the bad thing about nanoloop is that you can do very little useful with the pulse channel ®. both pulse channels are combined to one instrument and you can try a little flanging/ detune. no way for drums or arp or whatever. i use the ® instrument very seldom. then the memory is limited: 4 times 15 banks for each channel, in songmodus 1 song per bank with 64 steps. if you take all together just 8 minutes of music – either you use an external sampler (for sampling cool loops and playback with midi) or you change patterns live (spam deleted, not sure if something exists here). LSDJ lets you get everything out of your GB, esp. the pulse channels (arp!). but therefore it's rather complicated. you should have some knowledge about tracker-oriented music (esp. C64 style) and general sound synthesis. the built in drumsets lead to using the wave channel just for that purpose – and forgetting about the other great possibilities of it (unless you have two LSDJs linked). i used different trackers for a very long time (protracker, edlib, goattracker, adlibtracker) and i am also used to “real” synthesizers so i had absolutely no problem with LSDJ (well i had to look up the key-combis for muting and soloing channels ;) great extra of LSDJ: speech synthesis – sounds a little like atari speech synthesis: “SHHK SHHK SHHK TEKK-NO ..." at the moment i use nanoloop for drums and hihats and LSDJ for all the rest (linked). if i had to choose, i'd buy LSDJ. ( i own Nano Loop right from the beginning) hope, that could help, Another thing you can do with Nano Loop and lsdj is to link them together. Although it doesn´t work that well, the sound is wonderful so it is worth a try. You turn both gameboys off and turn them on at the same time. Then you go to project screen at lsdj and put nano. then you put Nano Loop to slave. then start the lsdj. If you let it run long, it can happen that Nano Loop stops to run synchronised. but i promise it sounds really cool, because you are able to link cool drums from lsdj and noisy sound from Nano Loop. //This counts also for the combination of LSDJ and Nanoloop 2.0x. Cool combination